What is behind the Mask
by Eclyps
Summary: There is a girl at hogwart who is not quite what she seems. She bring with her a dangerous past as well as future. Please r/r
1. I know...

Disclaimer- all characters used in this story are J.K. Rowlings, except of course Jade Rubel who is my character.  
  
Ok, I thought I would try this idea I had in a dream out, well actually in that silence right before you fall asleep but it's practically the same thing, so here goes.  
  
What is below the mask.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley sat in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to begin they saw a girl, about their age walk in with the 1st years. Before anyone had time to question about this, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school stood up and cleared his trote loudly witch resulted in the entire student body suddenly being quite and turn to the Headmaster.  
  
"I would like to make an announcement before we begin the Sorting ceremony this year. I would like to say that we have a transfer student from the U.S., named Jade Rubel who before this year attended Arducus. I would like everyone try and make her feel welcome here." Albus Dumbledore intentionally looked over to the Slytherin table. "With that I would like to begin the sorting." He directed his attention to the girl grouped with the First years. "Jade would you please take a seat on the stool and place the hat that is on it atop your head.  
  
Jade walked up to the stool and sat on it.  
  
Oh god, this is so stupid.  
  
Is it really.  
  
Yes.  
  
Hmmm, well lets see, you have ambition, you are strong and brave, and you seem to like pranks, you could probly give the Weasley Twins a run for their money.  
  
I really don't want to be here all day.  
  
Well then, I guess you fit all the qualities for GRYFINDOR!!! The last word was spoken aloud.  
  
Professor McGonagall directed Jade over to a table with cheering people, all with smiles on their faces.  
  
She looked around and took an empty chair between a dark haired boy who look about the same age as her and a red haired boy who looked as if he was in his last year.  
  
The dark haired boy turned to Jade. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Hi, I'm Jade Rubel, but I'm sure you already know that from your head masters little speech." Jade smiled and quite suddenly her eyes turned a dazzling shade of violet. Jade looked at the expression of this boy, Harry Potter, and realized what had happened. Hastily she said, "Oh, sorry, did I startle you?"  
  
"Well, no, not really. But I mean, what happened?"  
  
"Oh, this thing with my eyes, they change colors."  
  
Harry stared for a few moments, then, shaking off a feeling of confusion said, "This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."  
  
Jade got a sudden idea and said to Ron, "You don't happen to be a twin, do you?" But instead of Ron answering it was the red haired boy sitting next to her. "Nope he doesn't, but I am. Gorge Weasley at your service." It was like a light bulb just went on in her head, "Hi." Before she got further along, Professor McGonagall said the name 'Jessica Larpik' and a small, round girl went and sat on the stool. The hat was barely placed on her head when it said "Hufflepuff!" One table in the hall cheered loudly as the girl walked over to it.  
  
After about 12 people, who were all placed in different houses, there was only one girl left o be sorted. She was a thin girl with shoulder length black hair and her eyes also seemed to be black. Professor McGonagall said "Emerald Douser" The girl slowly began to walk up then sat on the stool. After about a minute the hat said "Slytherin!" Then quite suddenly, food appeared on the plates.  
  
As Gorge Weasley bent his head over his plate, Jade took out her wand.  
  
"What are you doing?" It was Hermione  
  
"Just watch." Jade took her wand and muttered, "Acaniolis" Suddenly there were large, bright, florescent letters over Gorge's head. They said, 'I am an ugly git' and below the writing was an arrow pointing to Gorge's head.  
  
Jade stifled a laugh. Gorge turned to Jade and said, "What did I do?" Jade simply pointed up. Gorge looked up and saw the sign, tried to swat it away. He looked at Jade. "Did you do this?"  
  
"Yea, It's corny, I know, but good for a warm-up."  
  
"Not to bad, what does corny mean?"  
  
"It's a word we use in my hometown meaning a stupid thing, kinda'."  
  
"Well if this is just a warm-up, I'd like to see what you do as a grand fanalie. Heh." Gorge went back to start eating when a glob of mashed potatoes hit him in the face, right off the plate. He looked at Jade again. "Hey how did you do that, you didn't even take out your wand." Jade simply said "Family trick." And turned to Harry but it was Hermione who spoke, "So, where are you from?"  
  
"Philly"  
  
"Where?  
  
"Pennsylvania, Philadelphia."  
  
"Oh, I knew that your accent was somewhere along the east coast." Then Jade spoke to Harry. "Who's that cute guy, strutting around like he owns the place?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, wait, cute? Faces can be deceiving."  
  
"Indeed they can." Jade said nothing more until the food disappeared and they were up in the common room. Jade was sitting with Hermione and Hermione was talking. "So, you're in 5th year, you will be in the same year as me. What extra classes did you choose?"  
  
"Divination and Care of magical creatures."  
  
"Same as Harry and Ron. Let me warn you that Professor Trelawney is an old fraud."  
  
"That may be you're opinion, but I'll see for myself. HARRY, COME HERE!"  
  
Harry walked over to Jade, "Sit down."  
  
"Where?" Quite suddenly a chair zoomed from the back of the room and settled next to Jade. "How did you do that, you don't have your wand out."  
  
"Family trick."  
  
"Oh, what did you want?"  
  
"I wanted to know if I could use the marauder's map tonight, after you check it to see who the defense agenst the dark arts teacher is, I mean."  
  
"Huh, how did you know I was going to do that? How do you know about the map in the first place? I mean to say only me, Hermione."  
  
"Ron, Lupin, and Sirius." Harry just stood, or sat as the case may be, staring at her.  
  
"My mom is a telepath, I got the trait"  
  
"Oh, ummm.well, I guess it would be alright."  
  
"Thanks." Harry went up stairs and checked his map to see whom the new DaDa teacher was. He looked in the office and to his surprise it was Lupin. Harry cleared the map and brought it down the stairs. When he handed it to her, Jade's eyes turned from the violet color they were to a silver color that matched the streaks of silver in her black hair. When she got to the portrait hole she said, "Get used to it Harry." And with that she left.  
  
~HarryPotterCC1~  
  
  
  
OK SO WHAT DO YOU THINK, WAS MY DREAM WORTH IT, I LIKE TO READ YOUR REVIEWS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCIZM IS OK, BUT NO FLAMES!  
  
Tell me what you think, do you have any ideas, just in case I get my oh so annoying writers block. 


	2. Fire in your eyes

Ok well like someone said in their review, the reader has no idea what is going on. Well I meant it to be like that. It is called suspence. I will tell what is going on in a later chapter. It all has to do with my story.  
  
Will someone please tell me what a Mary sue is and why does everyone refer to it when there is a new character?  
  
WHAT IS BEHIND THE MASK  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Jade walked through the hall, keeping an eye on the map so she wouldn't get lost. This was a very large school. She made her way to the dunguns. When she got there she bent down and spoke to the door-knob. (yes the door knob) "Excuse me, could you please open. I need something that is inside what you hold."  
  
The door opened and Jade walked in. There were many things in jars that lined the walls. She walked slowly around untill she stoped at one jar. 'Jujubees' She took out three of what was in the jar. She swallowed one and put the other two in her pocket.  
  
She walked out the door and bent down and spoke to the door-knob again. "lock so nobody can get in." a click was heard and the door locked.  
  
Jade looked down at the map in her hands. She saw the dot that was her and another dot that looked about 20 feet from her. Jade walked about 10 feet and noticed the dot, Draco Malfoy, slowly follow.  
  
She used another 'family trick' and became invisable. Slowly Draco Malfoy exited the shadows and looked around. Jade snuck up behind him and became visable again. She tapped his shoulder. Draco quickly turned around but it was Jade who spoke. "Don't follow me."  
  
"What are you talking about girl?"  
  
"I'm talking about, hmm, I see,. so that's why you were following me."  
  
Draco's eyes opened wide. "I.I.don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Do I interest you?"  
  
"No, what are you talking about you stupid, little, mudblood!"  
  
Suddenly Jade's eyes turned fiery red and the silver streaks in her hair also turned red. "DON'T MAKE ME MAD!"  
  
Draco stayed calm. "Why not you stupid mudblood, what are you going to do? Bitch slap me?"  
  
"YOU'D BE SURPRISED!"  
  
Suddenly Draco was pinned to the wall. Not being held by human hands. Jade walked up and spoke in a much calmer voice.  
  
"I'm going to give you one warning Draco. Don't get on my bad side and don't lie. I know more about you than you think."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you.'  
  
"Your not? Well are you afrid of your father?"  
  
Jade quickly turned into Lucius Malfoy. Draco began to tremble and Jade turned back. "As you can see, I can do more damage than you think. By the wa, I'm reluctunt to hurt such a cute face." Draco dropped off the wall and Jade walked away leaving him to stare after her.  
  
She checked the map. Filch and Mrs Noris were patrolling the halls. She tapped the paper with her wand and said "Mischeif mannaged" She rolled up the now blank map and put it in her pocket. She slowly walked up to the Gryfindor common room checking around for teachers along the way.  
  
"Harry! Here thanks it helped a lot."  
  
"Err, your welcome, I think."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your hair."  
  
"Oh" Her hair turned back to silver and her eyes turned Royal blue.  
  
Harry watched Jade go up to bed then he did the same.  
  
~HarryPotterCC1~  
  
So what do you think. I don't want you to know what is up with this girl just yet. You'll have to wait till the next chapter. Can you guess who the romance is between. If you haven't guessed yet I'll give you one hint.  
  
There is a fine line between love and hate.  
  
Please review. Give me your truthful opinion. If you don't like it fine I don't care but please tell me why. If you do like it tell me why you like it.  
  
I also want to tell you that the character Jade is My character. I did not take her from another story. She is a reflection of me. My Attitude and my cool calmness in handleing it.. Like Jade would say. "Don't get on my bad side, you don't want me as an enemy." 


	3. boggart

Hello again. You know, I am really upset that nobody reviewed my first two chapters before I posted this and I waited almost a week. The only way that anyone can make me feel better is by reviewing.  
  
Ok, I have almost 10 chapters written off the computer but I have to type them all up and I need lots and lots of editing.  
  
You know , I was surprised at how much 'Jade' turned out like me. I didn't even try to do that, but every situation she gets into, she acts just like I would  
  
On with the best story in the world.  
  
1 WHAT IS BEHIND THE MASK  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up about a minute before Ron did. He got dressed and walked to the great hall, acompionyed by Ron and Jade. Hermione came in a few minutes later with scedules and handed one to everyone.  
  
"Defence Agenst the Dark Arts?" Jade questioned.  
  
Ron spoke. "It's a pretty good class, especially if Lupins teaching it. Ohh, good we have it first today."  
  
Theyt ate in silence. Jade, most likely was podering some prank to pull on someone..  
  
::DADA classroom::  
  
"Welcome to defece agenst the dark arts, most of you already know me. I am professor Lupin. Lets see, I think I'll brush up your boggart skills. Accio Box!" A large box flew across the room and settled in front of professor Lupin. "O.K, Neville, you first." Professor Lupin opened the box. Professor Snape came out.  
  
"Harry!" Pop! Dementor. "Hermione!" Pop! Professor McGonagall holding a 0 in her hand. "Jade!"  
  
Jade walked up and a man was standing there. Then he turned into a cat. Then a were-wolf, then a rat, then a man again with his hand out. "Ahhhh!" The silver streaks in her hair turned balck, and so did her eyes. She inched herslf backwords, and Lupin, seeing that something was wrong, steped up. "Rediculios!" Poof! It disappeared.  
  
Jade, by then had her back up agenst the wall and was breathing deeply and ireagularly. Professor Lupin walked up and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Jade. It's ok."  
  
"Yea, I know."  
  
"You're the first person I've seen, who was afraid of a shape-shifter."  
  
"Not a shape-shifter, my father." She mine as well not lie.  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"Yea. Last time I saw him he told me that I didn't belong with humans and he would take me from them one day."  
  
"Ah, that explains a lot. So your part shape-shifter?"  
  
"yea" Most of the class' eyes widened.  
  
"FREAK!" Everyone heard it. Draco Malfoy was running from the door after having just said that. Suddenly Jade's eyes turned red. The streaks in her hair turned red, and so did her robe.  
  
Most of the class had backed up agenst the far wall. Harry and Hermione were looking at her curiosly, but Jade payed no attention to any of them.  
  
"I WARNED YOU!!!" The voice was heard only in Draco's mind. "COME BACK FACE YOUR ACTIONS!" And to everyone in the classes, except Jade's, surprise, Draco walked back into the room. He looked around, then was thrown across the room into a wall. He fell in a heap to the floor. Jade stood over Draco and spoke to him, allthough only he heard. She spoke through his mind.  
  
"Don't make fun of what I am, of my family, or I will bring up and use agenst you, the fact that you are part Veela. Treat me with respect and I shall you. Leave me now and try a better way to approach me if you do so again." Draco Malfoy scampered.  
  
Jade stood with her back to the class. Her hair now with light blue streaks and her eyes were green. Her robes were back to their original black.  
  
Jade felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. It was Professor Lupin.  
  
"Miss Rubel, I know he deserved it but pleae try to keep your temper. Mister Malfoy tends to tell his father and then it tends to get to the papers, and that is never good." The bell then rang and class was dissmised.  
  
Jade walked out and to her great surprise, nobody seemed to mind that she was part shape-shifter. They seemed to get over the first shock. Eather that or nobody wanted to get her mad. She walked to lunch with Hermione, Harry and Ron. They thought it was intierly 'cool', her being able to do all those things. Moving things with her mind, mind reading, mind control and changing shapes. The first two came from her mother's side. Though it doesn't really matter which side her talents come from..  
  
When Jade walked into the great hall, the first thing she noticed, besides all the talk about herself, was that Professor Dumbledore was not there, which seemed strange in itself.  
  
~HarryPotterCC1~  
  
So what do you think? I want to clear something up. This is 6th year not 5th. I made a typing eror and I don't know how to fix it.  
  
Next chapter::- Where is Dumbledore? What is up with draco? What is the sub plot of the story? What was Jade cooking up at breakfast?  
  
Please review. I was ver sad when I posted 2 chapters and nobody reveiwed for eather of them. 


	4. tarot card reading

1 WHAT IS BEHIND THE MASK  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
~::North Tower (Divinition classroom)::~  
  
"Sybill, what is it you want? I have to get down to lunch." Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Oh, it will only take but a minute, I wanted to ask." Sybill Trelawney suddenly went stiff and began to speak in a very course voice.  
  
"In a time where the dark lord, twice weakened by one child, is at a rise. Old supporters come back, new ones come forth. As is fortold, a child with abilities far beyond comprehension is to defeat the dark lord. Believed by many, that this child shall be the one who can weaken the dark lord, but he can only weaken, he has no ability to destroy. It shall be a girl, born under the sign of Sagittarius, who shall defeat the undefeatable. But not alone. Helped by four others. One shall be the child who can weaken the dark lord. One with great knowledge, another, the knowledge of the wearing ways. The last is a child who is all knowing of the dark side, yet is not ever to use the knowledge, held back by a stronger force. Together these five, led by a girl, shall become the five fortold to bring peace among the world, all beings, all kinds all ways."  
  
Professor Trelawneys body went limp and her head hit the desk. "Oh sorry Albus, I must have dozed off, as I was saying, I wanted to know if you had the new set of tarot cards for me. We are to begin the readings with the 6th years."  
  
"Yes, I have them. You can pick hem up at my office. Oh and Sybil, you can expect a very large Christmas bonus this year. I must go now."  
  
"Good day sir."  
  
~::Great Hall::~  
  
"Ahhhaa! Hey Pansy! Look in a mirror!"  
  
It was Jade. Pansy's skin was bright blue and her hair was orange, sticking out in all directions.  
  
George and Fred in union said, "Why didn't we think of that?"  
  
"Ah, but you did."  
  
"Huh?" George questioned.  
  
"I'm a telepath."  
  
"Darn, now I cant even think my ideas without getting them stolen."  
  
"Now I wouldn't have stolen the idea, if you weren't thinking of doing it to me."  
  
"Whoops, found out. Shame on me." Jade laughed.  
  
"Hey Ron, where is Divination?"  
  
"Up in the north tower, but if you get lost, don't bother asking the very annoying knight."  
  
"Oh, I don't get lost. Not in the day-time anyway."  
  
Hermione spoke to Harry, Ron and Jade. "If you are going to get to divination on time, you better leave now." So Harry, Ron and Jade left the great hall and started the long walk to the North tower.  
  
"Enter children." Came the eerie voice of Professor Trelawney. "Please get in pairs of two and sit down with a deck of Tarot cards." Jade told Harry and Ron to be partners and she would be someone else's and they agreed, but reluctantly. Jade walked over to an empty table and waited for someone to join her, but mast of the class was already paired off.  
  
~::The halls::~  
  
Draco Malfoy was running through the halls, trying to get to the North tower in time for class. He got to the top and walked through the trap door and into the classroom. He looked around and found the only remaining seat. It was next to Jade. He reluctantly went over and sat next to her.  
  
"mzory"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"Hmmm, are you apologizing because you really are sorry for what you did or because you don't want to get thrown across the room again? No matter, I accept you apology. Friends?"  
  
Jade put her hand out and alas, Draco took it. "Friends"  
  
Professor Trelawney's eerie voice cut in, "Ok, first I want you to try a reading together, for both you and your partner. You place the deck in the middle of the table and both touch the cards as it is turned over. Draw six and only six. Together you should balance out the reading. If there are more cards from the major arcana than the minor, destiny guides your life, if there are more minor than major cards you decide your own fate. Please begin."  
  
Draco and Jade both touched the top card and flipped it over. It was the star card, which represents balance. Then the death card, then the devil card, which represents evil. Then the empress, which had so many meanings, she didn't want to think about it. Then the fool card, meaning things not being what they seem. Then the wisdom card, all of the major arcana.  
  
Professor Trelawney came and looked at the cards. "Oh my, I've never seen such a reading." Out of the corner of her eye, Jade saw Harry and Ron messing up their cards and putting them back in their deck. They didn't want to give Professor Trelawney another chance to predict Harry's death.  
  
Trelawney continued, "It looks as if both your lives are completely governed by destiny. I want to do a separate four-card reading. I will give them. She sat down and drew out her own deck of cards, much older than their deck. She drew out cards for each of them. Both got almost the same reading, the star card, death card, and devil card, but while Jade got the fool card, Draco got the wisdom card.  
  
"Looks like destiny has something n store for you, both of you seem to have something to do with it." Professor Trelawney said this quietly so only they could hear her. Then louder "The cards you have are for only you and your partner to use. They supposedly feed off your power so they will only work if one of you two does the reading. So in this case I will let you hold on to the cards. Class dismissed."  
  
Draco stood up and said, "See you around." Then left. It was times like these she got frustrated. The 'jujubees' were supposed to help her control her mind reading powers. Let her use them at will but she just couldn't read him. With a sigh, Jade got up and left towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
~HarryPotterCC1~  
  
Ok I'm going to give you the full meaning for each of the cards. And these are the real meanings.  
  
Star- insight, understanding and hope for the future. This card also means balance.  
  
Death-Transformation, change which is a blessing in disguise. A clearing out which will make way for something better. Harsh fate which does not consider personal feelings. Very, very occasionally does this card signify death, more usually it means a major change in life.  
  
Devil-unyielding power, tyranny, lust and greed. An unmovable obstacle that cannot be overcome yet may be worked around. It also means unbreakable bonds, so, strangely, it is a good omen for marriage.  
  
Empress-material and domestic comfort, security and comfort. May indicate child birth, motherhood, nurturing, reassurance, and a firm foundation for future progress.  
  
Fool-noting can harm you, what ever you do. Take a risk. The start of a new chapter in life. Expect the unexpected. Unconventional people could enter your life  
  
Wisdom-it means just what it says.  
  
I really like this chapter, mainly because it tells almost the whole story of what will happen and why it is happening.  
  
Please review. ^_^ ::Smiles:: 


	5. DIE!!!

Well at least on person reviewed, I decided I couldn't wait for any more reviews so I am going to put up the next chapter. Special thankz to Nightfall and Purplewillow and Jocelyn Magus, for the boost of confidence you gave me.  
  
~Enjoy~  
  
~::Friday October 27th, 10:30 (22:30)::~  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Jade  
  
"Hogsmeade visit tomarrow." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Oh, that village. Should be fun."  
  
Harry turned to Jade, "And there is going to be a Halloween Dance this year."  
  
"Should be interesting."  
  
Ron walked over to Jade, "Do you want to play wizard's chess?"  
  
"Is it like muggle chess?"  
  
"Yea, sort of."  
  
"Well, 'k then."  
  
The board was already set up.  
  
"I'm white, I'll go first."  
  
Not long after, Jade had Ron's king in sheck mate and it's crown was thrown off.  
  
"I win."  
  
"That's.That's.impossible, nobody ever beats me."  
  
"Well I guess that's not true any more."  
  
"Want to play again, so I can take back my title."  
  
Jade looked at her muggle watch. "No, I'm going to go to sleep, I want to get to Hogsmeade early tomarrow."  
  
~//~  
  
Jade woke up to a tap at her window. She looked over and saw a small American owl repeaditly knocking into the window. She got up and opened the window. The little owl flew in and landed on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello Lolly." She stroked the small owl. "What have you got for me?"  
  
The little owl stuck out it's leg, allowing Jade to untie a note that was attached. She stroked the owl one more time before it flew off.  
  
Jade opened the note to find a simple sentence:  
  
He Dreams about you.  
  
And an odd sign at the bottom that Jade obviosly understood because she smiled and put the note on her bedside table, with a few others, and got dressed. She put on her Hogwarts robes and picked up a navy blue cloak before heading down to the ground and taking a carrage to Hogsmeade. Totalaly skipping breakfast and going straight for the candy. She bought a little bit of everything that looked good, then headed for the thre broomsticks, where she met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron saw her walk in with this huge bag. "What's in the bag?"  
  
"Candy."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. That was a whole shit load of candy. (A/N- don't mind my expressions, I'm also from the U.S.) After a butter beer with the gang they all walked to the joke shop. Jade almost put them out of buisness. They should stock up when she comes.  
  
They all went to a few more shops and Jade bought tons of stuff. As they were about to get on one of the carages to take them back to Hogwarts, Jade stopped, "Shit, I forgot my bag of candy in the three broomsticks. Here, take this stuff up to Hogwarts and I'll meet you there"  
  
She handed her stuff to Harry and Ron, who with much trouble, managed to get it into the carage. Jade walked back to the Three Broomsticks and saw her bag in the far corner. She began to walk over to it, but before she got to it someone got in her way.  
  
"Excuse me." Said Jade very politely.  
  
"Join us."Said the stranger.  
  
"Can you please get out of my way."  
  
"Join us of your free will or die."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Join the Dark Lord."  
  
"No! Go away!"  
  
"Then Die!" The man pulled out his wand and Jade ran. She wasn't stupid enough to stay and face a full grown wizard who was obviosly serving lord Voldemort and has some type of pertection.  
  
~HarryPotterCC1~  
  
You like? I know this chapter was short, but it was going to be really long but I decided to cut it so I can post.  
  
Please review ^_^ and as soon as I get 5, I'll post the next chapter. 


End file.
